Freeze Frame!
by Kryspix
Summary: A series of drabbles concerning any number of couplings, and sometimes no ships at all! Will make you laugh, cry and stare at the monitor in confusion!
1. What lies beneath

**What lies beneath**

Hinata took several deep breaths as she walked down the streets of Konoha, forcing herself to keep moving forward. At 20 years old, she had finally convinced herself to tell Naruto how she felt. She was determined to be brave, to show him what she was made of – to not faint when he spoke to her. But within her, Hinata had this deep, terrible feeling that she didn't want to acknowledge. It was a feeling that said she didn't know what she now felt for him – or even if she did feel anything at all. That terrible revelation had been the main thing that had spurred her in the direction of Naruto's favourite haunt. She, however, didn't need to go as far as Ichiraku when she spotted a familiar figure standing ahead on the road, talking with Sakura. Holding her breath and ducking out of sight behind a hedge, Hinata edged forward, afraid of what she would hear.

"Sakura-chan, I…I really like you, and I think you're really pretty and strong and great! Will you go out with me? Please?"

Hinata's fists clenched tightly, awaiting the medic-nin's response.

"Well…you did say please this time-"

"You will? Yatta!"

Sakura giggled as Naruto jumped up and down ecstatically, both completely unaware of Hinata quietly walking away.

* * *

Hinata continued in a daze, walking deeper and deeper into the woods. All she could see was Naruto's happy smile when Sakura finally agreed to go out with him. All she could hear was Sakura's happy laughter.

She stumbled when her feet hit a hidden root, and took in her surroundings. She was deep within the forest, beside a swiftly running river. A few rays of sunlight pierced the canopy, the light hitting growing bundles of white and purple flowers.

A strange bubbling rage grew inside her – a rage she had learned to suppress, but she knew that this time, she would not be able to contain it this time. Blue chakra exploded around her, making her long indigo hair lift eerily as her Byakugan activated. With a rage filled shriek that would've scared anyone nearby had they known it was made by quiet little Hinata, she turned and slammed her palm against a nearby tree. An invisible explosion raced through it, chunks of bark flying from the pressure. After a moment, the tree creaked and fell. Her father would have been impressed at this unusual display of strength. Panting heavily, Hinata screamed angrily again and fell to her hands and knees, not caring her hair had fallen in the river, or that her clothes were getting muddy.

A familiar feeling of hatred consumed her, but it was not just concentrating on herself for once. For the first time in her life, she hated Naruto, _hated_ him for never noticing her, for never realising why she was only shy and red around him. She _hated_ Sakura, for being the love of Naruto's life, for accepting him when she had finally plucked up the courage to confess. But most of all, she hated herself, hated her 

weakness and herself, hated that she could never help, never live up to expectations, never be able to tell someone when she had feelings because she was so pathetic and weak…

Not even aware of the bitter tears streaming down, she suddenly became aware of a whine and a wet tongue on her cheek. Hinata looked up into Akamaru's shaggy face, his tail slowly wagging.

"A-akamaru?" Hinata managed, then looked up as his master leapt down from the trees, skidding on his knees until he slid to a stop beside her in the mud. Kiba grabbed her shoulder, looking her over in concern.

"Hinata! Are you alright! We heard this scream and came to find out what it was. Were you attacked? Are you hurt?"

Completely overwhelmed by her former team mates concern, Hinata found herself unable to speak. Kiba raised a hand to her face and gently wiped her tears away, frowning slightly.

"Hinata?"

"K-kiba-kun…" Hinata dissovled into tears once more, and Kiba reached forward and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Wh-what's wr-rong with m-me?" Hinata wailed, clutching his jacket tightly.

Kiba glance at Akamaru, who whined in concern and gently licked Hinata's hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"Why do I h-have to b-be like this? W-why am I so weak?" she whispered, burying her face in his broad chest.

"_Weak_? You think you're weak? _Still_? How can you even believe that?" Kiba asked, unable to believe her words.

"If I were stronger, I would've…I would've told Naruto-kun…but Sakura-chan…and they…he loves her Kiba…"

Kiba's face saddened noticeably, though she couldn't see it. He'd been in love with the shy girl for a long time now, but her blindingly obvious affection for Naruto had kept him from making a move. And now, it seemed liked she'd been hurt by him.

"Did he reject you? I'll kill him." Kiba growled, moving to release her.

Hinata tightened her grip, shaking her head.

"I-I didn't even g-get to tell him. He asked Sakura out before I could. I-I heard him."

Kiba looked into Hinata's sad eyes and sighed heavily, resting his forehead on hers.

"If he can't see how amazing you are, he doesn't deserve you. You are the sweetest, strongest kunoichi I know, and look at the house hold I grew up in! If anyone can see your strength, it should be me, right?"

Hinata flushed heavily, his words seeping through her low self esteem.

"Y-you really think that?" she whispered.

"Definitely." Kiba said with a broad grin, ruffling her hair gently.

Hinata smiled happily and hugged Kiba tightly, unaware of his blushing face as she reached out to pat Akamaru, who wagged his tail happily.

"Thank you. Both of you. You such good friends." She whispered.

"I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Kiba promised.

He pulled the kunoichi to her feet and looked at the state of their mud soaked clothes.

"Well, hopefully no one will think we've been up to no good." He teased with a wink.

Hinata flushed.

"Kiba-kun!" she whispered, but a grin played across her lips.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Kiba took her hand and helped her onto Akamaru, then sat in front of her. As her arms wrapped around his waist, he allowed himself a bittersweet smile as Akamaru raced through the trees.

_One day, Hinata, I will tell you. Before I lose you to someone else._

"By the way, what was that scream we heard?"

"Er…"


	2. What these eyes can see

**Follow-up of previous chapter**

What these eyes can see

Hinata smiled to herself as Naruto enthusiastically kissed his new bride. Sakura grinned and kissed him back while the audience applauded. A year had passed since her break down by the river, and she'd come to accept that Naruto would never be hers. So she could feel genuine happiness for the happy pair before her (Sakura had even asked her to be a bridesmaid, which she'd cheerfully accepted). She glanced over at the groomsmen's side – Kiba stood amongst them, whistling loudly.

A strange feeling grew in her heart and stomach as she looked at the dog boy, one she'd never felt for Naruto. It was strange, really, to realise what love truly felt like. Though she'd only recently realised it, she once again found herself unable to confess her feelings. After the reception, Kiba insisted on walking her back to the Hyuuga compound, in spite of the fact that she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, and that Neji and Tenten followed at a slower pace – a lover's pace.

Hinata was feeling a little tipsy from the sake, graciously donated by Tsunade, and Kiba, while he had been drinking as well, was far better at holding his alcohol than the Hyuuga heir was. He kept a gentle hand on her elbow, steering her in the right direction as she swayed gently on her feet.

"Great wedding, huh?" Kiba asked, grinning.

He couldn't help be amused to see Hinata drunk. She was almost coming out of her shell.

"It was beautiful…" Hinata said, giggling. "Everything was beautiful."

"You look beautiful." Kiba blurted, then looked horrified.

Hinata giggled again and wrapped her hands around Kiba's arm. Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled.

"So do you." She said quietly.

Kiba chuckled softly, then stopped as they reached the gates.

"You're home, Hinata." Kiba said, gently prising her hands off his arm.

Hinata looked up at him, her lavender eyes wide, her cheeks flushed from drink.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." She moved forward and gently kissed his cheek, then pulled back and stumbled into the gates. "Ow."

Before Kiba got a chance, Neji opened the gates to allow her through, an amused smirk on his face. Nodding his thanks to Kiba, he pulled a giggling Tenten through the opening then closed the gates. Kiba suddenly felt very alone. Akamaru had been badly injured just before the wedding, and had been unable to come. Not having his constant companion by his side made his loneliness feel even deeper. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he slowly made his way home.

* * *

"_KIBA_!"

"What?!" Kiba yelled, waking and shooting up out of his bed, kunai in hand.

His mother raised an eyebrow from his doorway then smirked.

"Still sleep naked after a big night, huh?"

"_MOM_!" Kiba quickly pulled on his boxers then glared at Tsume. "Why did you yell like that?"

"To wake you up. It's nearly lunchtime, and Hinata-chan's at the door."

Kiba, reaching for his pants, halted and turned to look at his mother.

"Hinata? Why?"

"I don't know. Just hurry up and get dressed."

Kiba quickly threw on his clothes then headed to the main entrance, where Hinata stood, twisting her fingers together nervously.

"Hinata, hey!" Kiba said cheerfully, suddenly feeling the ghost of her kiss on his cheek.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"K-Kiba-kun, I'm sorry for arriving unannounced-"

"Hey, you're welcome here anytime. Is something up?"

Hinata flushed a deep shade of red and couldn't meet his gaze.

"C-can we go for a w-walk?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure." Kiba answered, leading her outside and closing the door.

* * *

They wandered quietly for a while across the Inuzuka lands, then sat beside a small lake. Kiba leaned back onto the grass, staring up at the sky.

"H-How's Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Better than he was." Kiba said quietly. "His leg is healing well."

"T-that's good."

There was a brief silence, which Kiba spent staring up at the dark haired girl.

"Oi, Hinata."

"Y-yes?"

"What's wrong? Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Hinata flushed heavily and struggled not to faint. She swallowed hard and nodded. Kiba sat up, looking at her curiously.

"Hinata?"

The young woman took a deep breath and looked up at him, a determined look on her face.

_I won't let it happen again_, she thought to herself.

"Kiba-kun, I love you." Hinata said.

Kiba stared at her, unable to believe what she'd just said. Then she fainted.

"Hinata!"

* * *

When Hinata came around, she was looking up into Kiba's concerned face.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata blinked.

"I fainted again."

"Yeah…actually I'm flattered." Kiba admitted, grinning.

"W-what?"

"Well, you only ever fainted for Naruto before." Kiba smiled gently as he helped her sit up.

"D-did I tell you-"

"That you love me? Yeah."

"Oh…are you angry?"

Kiba laughed, shaking his head.

"Hinata, why would I be angry? I've loved you since we were 10!"

Hinata's eyes widened at his words.

"Y-you love me?"

"I love you." Kiba gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'm going to kiss you now. Please don't faint."

Hinata gasped slightly as she received her first ever kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, so relieved it didn't feel weird, but so very right. When Kiba pulled back, he smiled at her, stroking her cheek gently.

"I've wanted to do that for so long…" He admitted.

"I-It was very good." Hinata said, smiling back.

Kiba pulled her into his arms, kissing her temple as she relaxed against him.

"I promise, Hinata, I will make you very happy."

"You already do."

* * *

Author's note: AWWWW. hope you like :) next one will be angsty...i just need time to write it.


	3. This Hole in my Heart

**This Hole in my Heart**

_One year. Has it really been a year since you didn't come home?_ Tsunade thought to herself, looking at her old team photo. She never imagined that she would be the last of the Sannin to survive. She found herself remembering the night before he'd left to what would be his death.

* * *

Somehow he'd convinced her to go out with him to a restaurant, and both had drunk too much sake. Jiraiya led the Hokage through a moonlit park, a light blush on their cheeks and a slight sway to their movements.

"You'd better not try anything, you perverted old bastard." Tsunade growled, but there was no menace in her voice.

Jiraiya chuckled softly, looking at the one woman who'd stolen his heart.

"You should marry me, Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade snorted.

"You say that every time I get drunk. When will you give it up?"

"When you say yes." He laughed.

Tsunade grinned in spite of herself.

"I couldn't marry a man who can't keep his eyes on one woman."

"I would stop for you."

"No you wouldn't."

Jiraiya paused, thinking.

"No, I wouldn't." He admitted. "But with you as my wife, I'd have a lot less reason to conduct my important research."

Tsunade jabbed him in the side painfully.

"Baka. I should ban those damn books of yours."

Jiraiya smiled at her empty threat.

"Will you at least consider my offer?"

Tsunade glared at him.

"No."

"Come on, Tsunade. We're old, and lonely. I trust you more than anyone. And I'd even cut down on the peeping!"

"If you want me to even consider it, try asking me when we're both sober." she said haughtily, straightening her shoulders and lifting her impressive bosom.

Jiraiya grinned.

"Alright. When I get back, I'll ask you."

* * *

"But you never came back, you bastard." She whispered, glaring at the photo.

Sometimes in her weaker moments, she wondered what she would have said. But it didn't matter now. Jiraiya was dead. But that didn't stop her missing him terribly. Hating the grief racing through her body, she angrily threw the photo out of her window, shattering it into a million pieces. Breathing hard, she sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands. She looked up quickly when she sensed a nearing chakra presence, but recognised it moments before the ninja leapt into her room through the shattered window.

"Baa-chan?"

"Naruto?" she whispered, then cleared her throat. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!"

Naruto looked guilty and held out something to her. It was the photo frame.

"Sorry. I was passing by and this nearly took my head off. I thought I'd better bring it back."

Tsunade took the frame and saw the glass was broken, right over Jiraiya's face. She sighed and look up at the blonde ninja.

"It's the middle of the night. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Naruto's blue eyes saddened and he looked away.

"It's been a year. I guess...all that pain is coming back. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk."

Tsunade sighed.

"You really have too much heart for a ninja, brat."

Naruto smiled sadly.

"I know. But...he was one of my precious people. I can't just..." He paused, closing his eyes.

"I know, Naruto. Believe me, I know." Tsunade surprised them both by pulling the boy to sit beside her. "But I am grateful to him. He bought me home, and I got to meet you. Because of you, I remembered how much I love this damn village, in spite of all the paperwork."

Naruto chuckled softly, squeezing Tsunade's hand.

"I'm glad that I can be here for you, Tsunade-baa-chan. I don't think anyone else could miss him the way you will. I only knew him three years, and I miss him heaps."

Tsunade smiled and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, sighing tiredly.

"We can miss him together. Just because I knew him longer doesn't mean your pain will be any less. I...I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"But don't tell Shizune. She'll think I've gone soft."

Naruto laughed a little.

"Only if you don't tell Sakura-chan."

"It's a deal."

* * *

A bit of angst. I love the way tsunade mothers naruto. so sweet :D


End file.
